Episodes
by DispatchesFromDistrict7
Summary: Annie, Johanna, and Peeta suffered through the games of the Capitol, but learn that life can indeed be good again. Judges' Pick - 1st Place in the Write-Me-A-Story-Hunger-Games-Challenge.
1. Annie

_Just swim._

The mantra repeats in my head as I hear canon-after-canon go off as other tributes drown. It sounds as if I'm in the middle of a tempest. Canon-blast after canon-blast roars like thunder then slows as the storm moves away. _Just swim. _That is what Mags would tell me if she was here with me. Now the canon booms only occasionally as the final tributes exhaust themselves to the point of giving up.

Gliding through the water, I enjoy the resistance against my legs as I smoothly kick and stroke. I turn onto my back to float, resting a moment. According to Papa, I was born to water, swimming from the instant I was birthed in the tub. His little selkie come to life. I turn over once again and continue swimming. It wouldn't do to be still too long for the gamemakers. As I stroke through the water, I imagine I am the selkie my father would spin tales about as a child. Half human-half seal.

It isn't until I'm ascending in the claws of the hovercraft that I look down at the flooded landscape and finally let myself remember my district partner, Niall. Then grasp what has happened to every other tribute.

* * *

_Just swim._ They don't believe me when I tell them that I know nothing, which is unfortunately the truth. Finnick was trying to protect me, but he should have known better. I could have prepared.

After what seems like hours, they lead me away to a small glass room the size of a shower. Before making me enter, a Capitol attendant places a collar around my neck, making sure to graze my bare nipple, reminding me of my own nudity. My clothes stripped from me immediately after capture. They call me "Finnick's bitch" as they shove me into the little room. Then the water starts to flow. It doesn't stop until there is just enough room for my shoulders and head to stay above the water line as I tread.

I'm so, so tired. I move to the side to try to rest a bit, when I feel a zap around my neck. I push off the wall then lean again only to get another jolt. I swallow and blink back the tears as I realize what I'm wearing. _Just swim._

My arms give way, then my legs. I feel myself sink down to the bottom of the chamber. I hold my breath and look out beyond the walls. They're watching me. I finally let go. Bubbles float to the top as I say a goodbye to Finnick that he will never hear. My lungs fill with water as I realize that this is what it must have felt like. To die in my games.

A door opens and the water escapes as I collapse on the ground.

This repeats for days on end. I have nothing to tell, not that I would.

* * *

Finnick is leading me somewhere. He says he has a surprise as he leads me down the dark corridors that I have never seen before in District 13.

"Finnick! Tell me where we are going?"

"Uh-uh," he says as he pauses to push me up against the wall to steal a kiss.

I still can't believe we were married just a couple hours ago. His lips glide along my jaw and down my throat causing my breath to hitch.

When he steps away his eyes dance as he whispers, "This is my wedding present to you."

Soon enough we walk through double doors and I see a large pool. I giggle in delight as I feel Finnick work the zipper on my dress.

"Finnick! No! Someone could come by."

He shakes his head. "They won't. This is the training pool for the District 13 Amphibious Demolition Unit. They are offsite. I made arrangements with Paylor to have this to ourselves."

Finnick glides the dress down my body and it pools at my feet. He kisses along my shoulders, as his hands glide up and down my arms. I turn around and meet his lips as I make short work of the buttons on his shirt, pulling it out of his slacks. I push the garment off his shoulders before raking my nails down his chest. Then I go in to tickle his solar plexus causing him to jerk away. A laugh escapes my lips.

"So you think that's funny, Mrs. Odair." Finnick says as he scoops me up to toss me into the deep end.

As soon as I hit the water I try to stand, but my feet find no purchase. I'm just supposed to keep swimming but I can't. A yelp escapes me as I being to panic, trying to stay afloat. _Just swim_. But instead, I sink. I feel arms wrap around me and pull me up out of the water. I cough as he carries me to the shallow end of the pool where we both stand up right. I cling to him as I cry into his shoulder. He soothes me and eventually guides me out of the pool onto a bench.

Finnick shucks his sodden slacks, before sitting beside me and pulling me onto his lap. He waits until I'm ready. Then I tell him about the glass room and treading water.

* * *

We are trying to teach Johanna and Benji how to sail today. Ciaran is showing incredible patience as he works on showing someone half his age—but twice as stubborn as his mother— how to tie knots.

"I can't believe he's ten," I mutter to Johanna.

Johanna commiserates. "He's the spitting image of his father too. You're gonna be in so much trouble in a few years."

Shaking my head, I smile. "Don't I know it."

We hear a splash and turn. Ciaran is frozen in place as he looks overboard.

Suddenly I'm in the water, grasping Benji's life jacket and pulling him back to the boat. I hand the crying boy over to Johanna to comfort before Ciaran helps me out of the water.

Ciaran hugs me to him, his head tucking under my chin. It won't be long until he's taller than I am. He mumbles, "Mom, you swam."

After he pulls away, I just nod and tell him to go start lunch. Water is the native environment of selkies. Even after years in human form, they never forget how to swim.

* * *

It's been twenty years, but the panic still overtakes me on occasion. Like today. I let the water flow above my head as I sank to the bottom of the pool. I calmed myself, then pushed off the bottom letting go of my breath as my head broke the surface.

_Just swim_.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much Pookieh. You are an amazing beta who turned this fic around incredibly fast. Thanks for putting up with me.**

**Thanks to Ro-Nordmann who hosted the Write-Me-A-Story-Hunger-Games-Challenge.**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. I occasionally weave lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction, please visit my Tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7.**


	2. Johanna

The fuckers tied a rag around my mouth to shut me up before strapping me down to a table. They have been trying to get me to talk for hours, but I guess they got sick of hearing, "Go fuck yourself," in response.

At least Finnick and Brainless got away. The plan worked. Well…sort of. It was kind of a cluster fuck too. Fucking Enobaria. I'm pretty sure the moans I heard last night belonged to Peeta. I passed him on the way here and based on how he was walking it seems they worked him over pretty good. Of course, the assholes were careful to leave his pretty-boy face alone. Makeup can only cover so much. Fuckers.

A rumble emits from the ceiling before what I can only describe as a drizzle begins to fall. It's oddly soothing. Reminds me of home. Probably the opposite of what they expect. They probably think I'm wet and miserable. Ha! A little rain never hurt anybody. It's as my grandma said, "I'm not salt; I won't melt."

I lay there, enjoying the sound of water hitting the concrete floor and the smell of wet pavement, when the pressure changes and it turns to a steady rain. Then the ceiling above me opens up and I watch as a deluge pours onto my head. The rag keeps my mouth open and I can't swallow fast enough. I'm drowning. The leather of my bonds chafes my skin as I struggle against them. Then the rain stops. I glare as an attendant enters the room. He removes my gag. I turn my head to the side and cough out the water. Fucking fuckers.

A voice comes over the speaker. "Miss Mason, do you have anything you would like to share?"

I nod. "Go fuck yourself." Then I feel the first shock rip through my body along with the clap of thunder.

* * *

Katniss keeps looking at me today. I know I stink. I tried to shower. Once. It didn't work out so well. I'd give anything for the hipbath I had at home, but this is District 13, where everything must be utilitarian so only showers. Baths are a waste of water.

After ringing the excess water from a washcloth, I glide it under my arms, doing my best to clean up. Fucking fuckers. I run my fingers through my greasy scalp. Prim left a bit of talcum powder the other day when she dropped by. I pour a bit onto my palm and brush it through my hair. This will have to do. The sink isn't big enough for a proper hair wash.

* * *

I easily take out the first three targets in the Block. This isn't so bad. Then it begins to rain. My heart pounds and I force myself to keep making my way forward. A capsule opens up off to my side and I barely dodge the simulated throwing stars directed right at me.

Despite the rain, I continue to avoid traps and take out targets. Then I hear it. A wall of water descends on me. A flash flood fills the streets and I'm surrounded. A clap of thunder hits.

"Go fuck yourself! I don't know shit!" I try to scream, but my mouth fills with water. The water is gone as fast as it appeared.

My heart is going to explode. I can't breathe. Someone grasps my arm. "Don't fucking touch me, you fucking fuckers!" The Capitol can't have me. I won't let them shock me again. I kick my captors away. My body collapses and quakes as I fight for breath. Maybe this is what dying feels like.

Next thing I know, I'm blinking my eyes open as a hand gently brushes my forehead.

"Good to see your eyes, Jo."

He's here. I close my eyes and sigh as I nuzzle my cheek against Haymitch's hand. We've been dancing around this for years. I wish he'd just fuck me already.

His eyes are filled with concern when I finally open mine again. I smack my lips trying to wet my cotton mouth. "Haymitch, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you tell me what you remember?"

"I was in the Block, doing my final exam. Things were going well. Then the rain started." My heart starts pounding and a roar fills my ears as I close my eyes tightly shut, trying to forget the wall of water. I grasp Haymitch's arm as I whisper, "Then it flooded and I don't remember after that."

"Jo, we think you had a flashback to when you were in the Capitol. We sent people in to help you when it was apparent that your blood pressure had spiked and you looked like you were having a panic attack. You fought them off and kept muttering something about not letting them electrocute you again. That was before you fell in shock," he explains.

I lean back against my pillows. Every time I think the Capitol has taken everything I love away from me, they take something else. They took my rain.

* * *

It's raining today, which fits my mood. Haymitch is leaving. He has to accompany the Mockingjay, or what's left of her, back to District 12 where she must stay. They think she's a danger. Fucking bunch of idiots. She can barely function. She's not going to hurt anyone else and the only people she did hurt deserved it.

I see them off to the train station. An attendant helps Katniss onto the train giving Haymitch and me a moment to say goodbye.

"Jo, you're gonna miss me."

I shake my head. "I'm so not going to miss the stink of your breath. You need to get off the Bourbon, and that doesn't mean hitting the white liquor."

"Yeah, you are going to miss me." He pulls me to him and dips his head, taking my lips. His lips are chapped as they glide against mine. Before I know it, he's stepped away. He gives me a smirk as he ascends the steps onto the train, calling out behind him, "Don't be a stranger."

He finally did it. He kissed me. Then he left. What a fucker.

* * *

I hand over a few coins for the wood oil that my axe badly needs, when Haymitch sneaks up behind me making me jump. He chortles. I see he has a small bottle of white liquor under his arm. He sees my glare and shrugs. I don't give him too hard a time. We all have our demons.

We start for home when I feel the first drops. A shudder runs down my spine. Haymitch pulls me into his side to provide the temporary backbone I need to make it to the house through what is only a light drizzle. I stop him half way there and lean up to kiss the edge of his jaw. He hugs me and I nuzzle against him, enjoying the scruff. Tonight I'll tell him. That he's given me not only one person to love, but two.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much Pookieh. You are an amazing beta who turned this fic around incredibly fast. Thanks for putting up with me.**

**Thanks to Ro-Nordmann who hosted the Write-Me-A-Story-Hunger-Games-Challenge.**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. I occasionally weave lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction, please visit my Tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7.**


	3. Peeta

White lights blind me as I try to look at the people hovering over me. Their faces are covered in tissue-like masks but they're missing the eyeliner and mascara that I'm used to seeing. Where am I? I glance around the room and see gray cement walls surrounding me.

"Mr. Mellark. Keep calm. You are in District 13. You are safe. You are waking from the sleep gas that we used to rescue you from the Capitol."

At first I'm unsure of what this means, but they keep repeating these facts as they take my vitals.

The door slides open and I turn to look. My body stiffens when I realize it's her. The medics back off as she approaches. My heart is in my throat. When she is only a foot away, I realize that I need to end this. Katniss can't be allowed to hurt me or anyone else ever again. I feel relief as my hands wrap around her throat.

* * *

"Leave me," I whisper. "I can't hang on."

Huddled against the wall, I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out the sights and sounds of mutts and dying friends. It's just too much. I killed him. It doesn't matter that it was the result of my hijacking. Mitchell is still dead. Now Finnick, Jackson, and Leeg One are dead too. Not at my hand, but I can feel their loss and it's making me lose control. I can't hurt her. Not again. Not anymore.

"Yes. You can!" she screams at me, taking my hands in hers.

I shake my head. "I'm losing it. I'll go mad. Like them."

Suddenly her lips are on mine. My body shudders. Fear. Happiness. Confusion. Anger. She finally pulls away and slides her fingers up to my wrists, clasping them. She forces me to look at her then whispers, "Don't let him take you from me."

Snow. Fire. Roses. Mutts. Death. Screams. Pain. Rage.

I try to catch my breath but can't. I'm losing it. "No, I don't want to…"

The pain increases as she grasps my wrists even tighter and I focus on it. She stares directly at me and orders, "Stay with me."

A sense of calm relief washes over me. I swallow, before murmuring, "Always."

* * *

"I know I care about her." That's all I tell Doctor Aurelius at first. "I can't really define how I feel about her. Part of me cannot let her go but another part of me… I can't describe it other than to say that I feel panicked. Things are getting better, but I don't know what will trigger me. I don't want to accidentally hurt her. Maybe all we can be is friends. Distant ones at best." I shrug.

She went back to Twelve a week ago. She didn't look good. I hope Haymitch is laying off the bottle enough to check in on her. He is her guardian after all. I nervously rub the new skin on my arm, still tender. My scars run deep.

"Peeta, it is okay that you don't want to define your relationship at this point. I think we will continue what we've started with. Helping you distinguish real versus not real. Why don't you tell me about how you met Katniss?"

I recall for him the first time I saw her. How she sang at school and how the birds stopped to listen. He then confirms my story by showing me footage from our first games, back in the cave where I told the story.

"Now Peeta, tell me about the bread."

We spent weeks discussing different aspects of my relationship with Katniss. When he could, he would confirm or deny information based on footage from our lives he had from the games and our interviews. He made me face my feelings of betrayal after the 74th games when Katniss ignored me. We discussed the Quarter Quell—my comforting Katniss after hitting the force field, our kiss on the beach, then losing her. Doctor Aurelius forced me face the loss of my family. Although they had not been present much after the first games, I still loved them.

I still don't know what I feel exactly for Katniss, but on the day I board the train to return to Twelve I'm willing to find out.

Even if she will only be my friend.

* * *

Despite our history, it is like starting anew.

She comes out of her house the day I plant the primrose bushes. Her hair is full of snarls. It looks like it hasn't been washed since the day she came home. She's in desperate need of a bath. Somebody must be making her eat because she isn't too skinny.

She reminds me of the dog my brother Rye brought home once. Wary, afraid, and ready to bite. I take it a day at a time. Joining her for breakfast at first, making the excuse that there was no sense in Sae cooking for both of us in two houses.

I continue to talk to Doctor Aurelius weekly. I encourage Katniss to call him. I still have flashes and moments where I think I'm falling back into the abyss of my hijacking, but I've learned to manage it. To refocus my thoughts. I grip the back of a chair or whatever is nearby and ride it out. Some days I know it will be too much and I lock myself in my bedroom and cuff a wrist to the bed. The cold metal gives me a focal point. If I don't show up for breakfast the next morning, Haymitch or Sae come and look in on me.

I bake. I paint. She hunts. She eats. She is still a sucker for my cheesebuns.

We start talking. One day she comes over with a package. I guess she finally followed my advice and called Doctor Aurelius. She asks me to help her with a memory book. We work on it with Haymitch, recording the memories of our lost loved ones. People who deserve to be remembered.

She shows me her woods and the lake. We start sleeping in the same bed once again. To stop the nightmares.

I watch her sleep one night, listening to the cicadas when I look down at her as she snores lightly. I brush her nose with my fingertip and she stops. I'm in love with her. It never really stopped. But it has grown. It is more.

Not long after, the fire builds between us. Finally, one night the fire can't be controlled. I feel the burn that I recall we kindled on the beach. It overtakes us. Afterwards, I lean over her, brush my lips against her cheek, and ask the question I already know the answer to. "You love me. Real or not real?"

She smiles, cups the side of my face and says, "Real."

* * *

I watch my wife teach our daughter how to make daisy chains. Our boy toddles over falling on his rump. He stops to look before putting on a wail. He's unhurt but I scoop him up and pat his back, his cries ending in hiccoughs.

My family. My heart. The scars run deep. We still struggle.

I rub my locket, the one I gifted to Katniss so many years ago during the Quell. She gave it back to me this year. Only now, it holds pictures of her at our toasting and our children. It is a reminder that my family needs me. They anchor me to what is real. That can never be taken away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much Pookieh. You are an amazing beta who turned this fic around incredibly fast. Thanks for putting up with me.**

**Thanks to Ro-Nordmann who hosted the Write-Me-A-Story-Hunger-Games-Challenge.**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. I occasionally weave lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction, please visit my Tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7.**


End file.
